The Murder Trial
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Everything seemed perfect to everyone but them, no one knew the truth but Sasuke. Everytime Naruto came to him crying he knew, and he grew tired of seeing the one he loved hurt. Now here he and Naruto were being questioned by the police, fullsummeryinsid.


**Summery: Everything seemed perfect to everyone but them, no one knew the truth but Sasuke. Everytime Naruto came to him crying he knew, and he grew tired of seeing the one he loved hurt. Now here he and Naruto were being questioned by the police about the murder of Sasori Akatsuki.**

Naruto sat back in the hard chair uncomfortably, he knew he would be here a while, was he expecting to be here? No, but somewhere deep inside of him he knew this would happen, he knew that this day would come.

"So tell me Naruto, why did you do it?" Kakashi Hatake asked in a firm voice, his face calm for now, Naruto knew there would be anger.. So much anger.

The blonde boy, barely sixteen, stared blankly at the table. He didn't have to tell him anything, it would only get them in more trouble. He knew what he and Sasuke did was wrong, against the law, horrid and vile. He hadn't wanted to do it, it wasn't even his idea but they did it anyway.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Naruto looked up at the silver haired man with dead eyes. That once bright, radiant blue dimmed down to a darker shake of blue, the sadness and horror taking over his once beautiful eyes.

"Rather you tell me or not Naruto, you will still be thrown behind bars for what you did to that boy." He glared daggers into the young boy.

Naruto sighed, Sasuke had told him to keep his mouth shut. He had been here in this small room for nearly three hours now and they hadn't gotten a single peep out of him yet, but he was cracking.

"It all started a few months ago, Sasori had gotten drunk and I came home late. He thought I was having an affair with someone, namely Sasuke. Of course I wasn't but can you really get a drunken fool to understand you?" He scoffed, letting his mind race back to the memories of what he was telling this police officer.

* AU: This is what happened, What Naruto is telling Kakashi, I'm writing it like it is happening and not being told, tho its being told. *

Naruto slammed the door and headed for the living room where he knew Sasori would be, most likely watching some stupid television show and drinking Vodka like a idiot.

"I'm-"

He was cut off by a firm hand smacking him in the face, Knocking his head to the side. His eyes widened, his blonde bangs shifting to cover half of his eyes. He was surprised in the least, Sasori had been beating on him since they had gotten together, the beatings had become increasingly worse each day, Sasori always found something new to accuse him of, beating him that much harder, Naruto just didn't have the heart to leave him, this was where he belonged.

"Where the fuck were you?" The red haired male, barely the age of 19 pushed him against the wall roughly. Naruto made sure to keep his eyes averted, knowing he would see anger if he looked up. "Tell me where you were, you nasty whore! Were you fucking him? Is that what it is? your late because you were fucking that god damn Uchiha slut?" Sasori screamed, fisting a large hand into his hair, snatching his head up so he could snarl at him.

"Of course not, I would never do that to you!" Naruto yelled to his lover, he should have known hanging out with Sasuke today would cause questions, false accusations.

Sasori growled at the blond and struck him in the face once more, his pale fist yanking on those soft locks.

Naruto growled, he didn't like getting physical back. Sasori had pushed him around enough for today tho so he successfully pushed the broader male away and moved to walk past him, wrong move.

Sasori growled and slammed him into the wall once more, pinning him there by his throat, his face only inches away. "Lie all you want to you fucking hoe! I know what you have been doing and I will kill you before I let you do it again, do you fucking hear me? I'll kill you Naruto,"

Nartuo coughed as his throat was released rather roughly, he quickly grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter and ran out of the door. He would go back to Sasuke's like he did most of the time.

He ignored the tears that streamed down his scarred face, he was getting sick of history repeating itself.

*Back to present*

"So he hit you and you left?" Kakashi asked, his face free of any emotion.

"Yes. He called a few hours later and begged me to come back, I stayed at Sasuke's house that night, I was to scared to go back." Naruto stated, looking down at the table with sad eyes, his brow knitted up in thought.

"What happened after that?" Kakashi took a seat in front of Naruto, the small interrogation room was quiet as he waited for the teen to speak once more.


End file.
